Charmed
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Good vs Evil Ethan and Theresa face the odds to save the world. Will they win?
1. Chapter 1

Chanrmed

Part one: The kidnapping

The Harmony Socialite May 17th 1987 two year olds Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and Ethan Crane were kidnapped from a nursery were they lay sleeping while their parents Martin and Pilar Fitzgerald and Julian and Ivy Crane attended a party two floors below. It was as if they disappeared. The nanny stepped out to get refills for the cups says she was gone for only five minutes. When she entered the nursery the blankets were thrown all over so she thought they got up to play. She started searching. She walked into the next room and saw the window open. It was to high for either child to reach. The nanny ran down to the party to inform the parents. A search was under way but they were nowhere to be found. Martin and Julian instantly offered rewards for the children's safe return, but nothing came forward. Both family has continued to grow and hope that someday their children will come home.  
May 1oth 2006 Martin and Pilar have two older sons Antonio 27 and Luis23, one younger Miguel 19 and a daughter Paloma 16. Luis is married to Sheridan Crane and they have a son Martin Ethan. Ivy and Julian have a younger son Nikolas Foxworth 19 and daughters Fancy 18 and Clair 16. The youngest have never met their siblings and the oldest barely remember. Both families are still close and hope that their families will be complete someday.

Theresa and Ethan grew up in a small town in Paris. They grew up in love. They were always best friends and they were all each other had or so they thought. One day while shopping Theresa picked up her favorite magazine to read. Before she had the chance Ethan came up and dragged her of for a picnic. "Ethan put me down." Theresa screamed as he carried her over a grassy lawn. "Never, I will carry you everyday for the rest of my life." "Fine." She said and she kissed his neck almost making him drop her. "See what you almost made me do." Ethan said as he placed her on the blanket. "How was I to know that you couldn't withstand an assault of kisses?" "Because you know me." "Yes and I know your weakness is my kisses." She kissed him before he could say another word. They were wrapped in each other and loving it. They spent the day eating, playing, laughing and talking. It was about five when she leaned against him and opened her magazine. "So what are you reading?" He asked sitting up and looking over her shoulder. "The Harmony Socialite." Theresa said. "Why are you reading a magazine from New England?" "I don't know. I am always drawn to them." She flipped to the second page and saw a picture of two families starring back at them. "Why do they look so familiar?" Ethan asked. "I don't know. Let see oh here is their story.: They took turns reading it. She flipped the page and there was a picture of her and Ethan smiling. "Why is our picture in here?" Theresa asked scared of what it meant. "I don't know. Maybe Andrew will." They walked back to the house where they grew up. Andrew saw them. "Hey you two where have you been?" "A picnic in Minors Field." Ethan said. "Oh how mama would be so happy at the sight of you two in love." "Papa we need to talk." Theresa said handing him the magazine. "I figured this day would come." He said after looking over the magazine. "Come let's sit." They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Papa is it true?" Theresa asked. "Yes, 19 years ago a man brought you two to me and your mama. He said we needed to keep you safe." "From what?" Ethan asked. "All we were told is that you two contained a great power and many would want it. You two are charmed. Inside of you resides pure happiness and a very evil power wanted to take it from you. If it happened then we would all be doomed." "You said wanted. What does that mean?" Theresa asked. "My sweet daughter always hears what lies between the lines. This evil as been taken care of. The last key to taking it down was found and it can no longer hurt you." "Why didn't you tell us?" Ethan asked. "Your mama died. I felt it best to let you heal before I tore your worlds apart." "These families, do you know them?" Theresa asked. "No, we were never told their names or anything else. From the moment you two were placed in our arms we became your parents. You mama was so happy, as were you two." "Papa we haved lived a great life, but we have always felt like something was missing." Theresa said taking his hand. "I know, we could feel it too. So I think it would be best if you two returned to your families." "What about you papa?" Theresa asked getting teary eyed. "My time with you is up. You still have so much life to live and you are to live it with your families." "Papa I don't want to go!" Theresa said burying her face in his chest. "My sweet Theresa, you have Ethan and now you have to go. I will always watch over you, as will your mama, but it is time for you to walk your own path. You and Ethan know you are charmed and meant to be together. Please my sweet one fallow your path." "I love you papa." Theresa said hugging him. They hugged and she went to her room to pack. Ethan to hugged his papa and went to pack. He saw them off the neck day. They took their seats and headed to Harmony.

What awaits them when they get there? Is the threat gone? Stay tuned.  
Feel free to give feed back it is always helpful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Returning

"Ladies and gentlemen please return you seats to their up right positions and buckle your seatbelt. We will be landing in Harmony, Massachusetts in a few minutes." The stewardess said over the intercom. Everyone did as they were told. A few minutes later they touched down and got off the plane. They gathered the luggage and made their way to the guy holding a sign with the names. He took them to the awaiting car. He loaded the luggage and they all climbed in. "Where will you be going?" He asked starting the car. "427 Railroad Drive." Ethan said. They left the airport and headed to the house Ethan got over the internet. They arrived and the driver unloaded all the bags and carried them in. Theresa paid him and he left. "Well looks like we're home." Ethan said leading her into the living room. "Home is back in Paris." Theresa said moving over to the window and looking out. "Theresa you heard what papa said. This is where our next path leads." Ethan wrapped his arms around her. "Just promise me that we will always be together." "Theresa we will always be together and that is some thing you can count on." "So , why don't we look around and then we can go for a walk and check out this town?" "I like the way you think." They carried their bags up to their room and toured the house. Ethan made sure to get a house Theresa would like. After they checked out both inside and out they left and went for a walk. "Ethan what was that address of my parents?" "Um 429 Railroad Drive." She stopped as she looked across the street. There was five girls and a boy sitting in the front yard. She recognized the boy and the girls with dark black hair were her siblings Miguel and Paloma. They were younger then her. "Theresa are you all right?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, come on let's walk." They walked all over Harmony and checked things out. "Oh look a restaurant shall we go in and eat?" Ethan said seeing the Lobster Shack. "I am hungry but it looks like you need a reservation." "So we call and get one." He pulled out his phone and called. Luckily he got one. "So we have a half an hour." Ethan said. "Ok, so let's go home and change." "Ok." They walked home and changed. "Do you want me to order a car?" Ethan asked as she finished getting ready. "Yeah that would be great until we get one tomorrow." Theresa said running the straps of her shoes up her legs. He called for a car and tuned to see her coming down the stairs. "Wow you look amazing." "Thanks." She said smiling. The was a knock on the door and Ethan opened it to find the same driver from earlier." Your car is hear." He said. "Good." Theresa said and they left. He drove them to the Lobster Shack and said he would be back when they called. He gave them his card. They went in and were seated. They ordered and sat looking around. "Theresa what are you looking at?" Ethan asked as her eyes were glued to the front door. "Our families just walked in." Ethan turned and saw them all. "Oh my." Ethan said seeing them all. "Do you want to leave?" "No, we are here. Besides I want to see what they are like." "Ok." Ethan said. They watched them off and on while through dinner. They seemed like a really close family. Theresa and Ethan got ready to leave. She was waiting by the door while Ethan called the car. "Ethan, I am over her." Theresa called to him as he looked around for her. The name caught everyone's attention. "Oh, ok the car will be here in a minute." Ethan said. The families watched them as they waited and left. "It can't be." Pilar said. "You have to remember that there are many people named Ethan and we don't even know the girls name." Martin said. "But they look like the two in my dream." Pilar said. "Come on let's get home. It's been a long day." Martin said. They all left. Theresa and Ethan arrived home and went in. "They seem like nice people." Theresa said taking off her shawl. "How about we not talk about it right now." Ethan said walking over to her. "Whatever did you have in mind?" She snaked her arms around his neck. "Well before we found out about our families we were talking about starting one." "So do you want a son or daughter?" "Both." "You want twins?" Theresa said stepping back. "I never thought of twins." Ethan said. "But now that you think of it I could do with twins." "Only if you are giving birth to them." "Ok, we one at a time will work." "Well then I suggest you get over her and let's get started on one."

So a few weeks past and the family watched the two strangers and Ethan and Theresa watched the families. Neither came close but they made sure to watch for the other. They had been there a month a said nothing to the families they knew were missing them. Theresa and Ethan had been hoping to become pregnant soon so they could start there family. Theresa had been feeling sick for a few days so she decided to go see the local doctor. She arrived atr the Russell Street Clinic and went in. She walked up to the desk. "May I help you? The young lady asked. "Yes, I need to see a doctor to see if I am pregnant." "Ok, can I have you name please?" "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." "Ok, well Dr. Russell has a appointment available in twenty minutes." "Ok, I can wait." "Ok while you wait will you please fill out these paper?" "Yes." Theresa took the papers from the young girl and sat in the waiting room filling them out. The young girl named Whitney walked into the back. "Mom the young lady Pilar was telling us about is here to see if she is pregnant." "Ok, did she give a name?" Dr. Russell asked. "Yes she said her name was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." "Ok, when am I seeing her." "In twenty." "Ok, well get her settled in and I will be in soon." Whitney left her mom's office and walked back to the front. She checked a few people in and called Theresa up. "If you come with me I will get you settled in." Theresa smiled and fallowed her. Whitney got her settled and to the papers she was filling out. A few minutes later Dr. Russell came in. "Theresa, I am Dr. Russell and I hear you are here for a pregnancy test." "Yes, my husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for a month. I have been feeling off for a few days so I want to know if I am or if it is a bug." "Ok, well I will draw some blood and we can run the test." She took her blood and sent it to the lab. "Ok, we will know in a few minutes." "Thanks." "If you don't mind me asking…" "You want to know if my husband and I are the two missing toddlers from 1987?" "Well I know the families and they would be happy to know." "Yes we are. We found out a month ago. That is why we moved here." "So you and Ethan grew up together?" :Yes, our parents were wonderful people." "Were?" "Yes our Mama died six months ago and our Papa about one month ago." "I am sorry." "It is ok. They lived for many years and had a great life." "Why haven't you told your families you are alive?" "We are scared. We have had a great life and we don't know what will happen." "Are you afraid they will split you up?" "No, Ethan and I love each other and nothing can change that. It just it has always been us together, but planning a family takes a lot and trying to find our place in two families that have grown while you were gone is hard." "I understand." There was a knock on the door. Eve opened it and got the papers. She looked them over. "Congratulations you are pregnant." Theresa smiled at those words. "Why don't we do an ultra sound and see how things are going?" "Ok." She laid back on the bed and Eve did the ultra sound. Eve was quiet for a moment and Theresa thought something was wrong. "Dr. Russell is something wrong?" "No, you and your babies are fine." "Babies?" "Yes, Theresa I hear three heart beats and I see three babies." "Three?" "Yes." Theresa smiled and looked at the screen. "I will make you some pictures so you can show your husband." "Thank you." Eve left and Theresa sat up and put her hand on her belly. "Threes babies." Eve returned with some pictures and some vitamin. "Ok, so you are all set." "Thank you." "Whitney has your fallow up appointments set up and she will give you the times." "Ok." "Theresa do you mind if I give you a piece of advise?" Theresa nodded and Eve went on. "You are in for a big event. Your families would love to be part of it. Think about letting them in." "I will." Theresa left after getting a card from Whitney with her times on it. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Ethan.

What will Ethan say? Will they tell their families? Stay tuned. Feed Back is always welcomed and helpful. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: finding a family

Ethan was sitting on the back deck when Theresa came up. "Ethan Crane!" She said acting mad. "Theresa what is wrong?" She slapped him but not hard. "What was that for?" Ethan asked rubbing the sting from his cheek. "For getting me pregnant." Ethan eyes lit up. "We're having a baby?" He asked excitedly. "No we are having three." Ethan fainted. Theresa left and went to wake him. "Come on baby, time to wake." Ethan slowly opened his eyes. "You said three." "Yes Ethan three babies." Ethan smiled. "Ok, I aonly wanted twins." Ethan said as Theresa helped him up. "Well we are getting three.: She lead him into the kitchen. "Theresa are you ok with this?" "I would of preferred one at a time, but we get three at once. Ethan our kids will never be alone. They'll always have someone to play with." "Yeah." Ethan hugged her. "Ethan we need to discuss something?" Theresa said leading them into the living room and sitting on the couch. "What is it?" "Well Dr. Russell says she thinks it might be a good idea to finally connect with out families." "What do you think?" "Ethan I am new to the becoming a mom thing. Mama is no long around to help, so I would like some family. I think we've waited long enough. Dr. Russell says they miss us like crazy and this news would be welcoming." Theresa said smiling. "I want our babies to grow up in a big family and Ethan they can give us one." "You're right. I agree with you." "SO when do we tell them?" Theresa asked smiling. "How about now. I saw my family arrive earlier and we could do this all at once." "Ok." They walked across the street and she knocked. The young lady she had seen in the yard opened the door. "May I help you?" "Yes, we are looking for Martin and Pilar Fitzgerald and Ivy and Julian Crane." Ethan said. "Ok, they are inside, can you wait a sec?" "Sure." Theresa said. Paloma walked into the living room. "The neighbors from across the street are her and they are looking for you four." Paloma said. "Ask them in." Martin said. Paloma walked back to them and showed them in. They could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them. "Can we help you?" Martin asked. "Yes, my name is Theresa and this is my husband Ethan and we are your children that went missing 19 years ago." Theresa said holding tight to Ethan's hand. "We wondered when you were going to come around," Martin said. "We needed time." Theresa said. "It is understandable." Pilar said. "Um Dr. Russell encouraged us to come over." Ethan said. "Is something wrong?" Ivy asked. "No, everything is great." Theresa said. "If you don't mind us asking why did you see Dr. Russell." Luis asked. "Ethan and I are having triplets in eight months." Theresa said placing her hand on her belly. "Triplets?" Julian said. "Yes, Dr. Russell felt with the up coming arrivals it would be better if we had family around and Theresa is a bit scared." Ethan said. "That is understandable." Sheridan said. "Why don't you two have a seat and we can all get to know each other." Pilar said. Theresa and Ethan sat. Martin introduced everyone and they sat talking for several hours. As the hours grew into the afternoon They all decided to go out for lunch. Theresa and Ethan told them about growing up in Paris and what kind of life they lived. "So the parents who raised you have died." Pilar said. "Yes mama was the best. She would always braid my hair and teach me to keep house and cook, but also fallow my dreams." Theresa said. "And the man Andrew?" Julian asked. "Papa was the greatest. He would always find time to push me on the swing even if he had a million things to do." Theresa said. "It sounds like you had a great childhood." Ivy said. "We did." Ethan said. "We don't mean to make you feel bad. But we had a great life with people who loved us." "We understand." Pilar said. "We would never want to take their mempries away or their place, we would just love to be part of your lives." "Me too." Theresa said hugging her for the first time. Pilar smiled and had a few tears fall down her checks at the same time. They spent the whole day getting to know each other. Theresa grew tired and Ethan felt it better to get her home so she could get some sleep and not over do it. Ivy and Pilar arranged to stop by tomorrow and have tea. They said goodbye and Ethan took Theresa home. He got her up into bed and sat reading to her. She loved when he sat and read to her. His voice calmed her and she was always able to sleep better.

A few week pasted into months. They families grew close. Dr. Russell monitored Theresa closely as her due date grew near. Theresa could feel the babies moving all the time. Ethan would sit and talk to them. Ivy, Pilar, Paloma, Sheridan and Charity all helped get the nursery ready. Ethan, Martin, Luis, and Miguel painted it for them. It wasn't until her third trimester that they learned they were having two girls and a boy. Theresa and Ethan grew more excited as each day pasted. Theresa had one month to go until she was due and the signs started to appear. At fisth they were little things, but soon Ethan and Theresa knew evil was making a pay for their babies. Theresa dreams were flooded by men wanting to take them and use them for evil, so Theresa was barely sleeping. Dr. Russell grew worried as the stress started to wane on Theresa. Neither told anyone what was going on because they knew it would be to much for anyone to handle. Theresa was scared and wanted to return to Paris. "Theresa we can't go to Paris. You are due with triplets in a month." Ethan said. "But Ethan evil is here and it wants our babies. What if good comes to take them like they took us? Ethan we can't lose them." "Theresa we aren't going to lose them. Look Andrew gave me some of Mama's books. Why don't we read them and see what we can do to save our babies?" "Ethan I am so scared." "I know, but Theresa we will win. We're charmed remember and our babies are too." Ethan found the books and he sat reading them to her. This way she was able to relax witch Eve insisted but they could both hear the same thing. Ethan got to a part that got the attentions. To my children, here you will learn what is a head for you. What has been set in motion from your birth. If you are reading then you are expecting and the sign of come forward of evil wanting to take your children. Read what was wrote and fallow everything to save the lives of the Blessed ones." Ethan said. "Ethan read it." Theresa said. "Theresa you need some sleep. Why don't we wait until tomorrow?" "Ethan please." :"Ok, but you need to close you eyes." "Fine." She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He read on. "When the to Charmed one's start a family their babies will be Blessed. Two girls and a boy. Each hold a part of the world's future. With each lies pure goodness and love. Evil will be sure to come after them but there is a way to keep them safe." Ethan looked over and saw Theresa asleep. He laid her back gently on her pillow and she slept. He read on to himself and found out what he had to do. After reading it all he kissed his wife on the head and headed out after leaving her a note.

What is Ethan doing? What is the evil? Will Theresa deliver ok? Stay tuned, Feedback is always wanted and helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4

So Ethan gather all the thing listed in the book to protect Theresa and the babies. She awoke and found his note.

My sweet love, I have gone to get some things to protect you and the babies. Please stay in and I will be home soon. Love Ethan

She looked over the note. "Please let him be safe." Ethan returned a few hours later and Theresa was in a frenzy. "Where have you been?" She asked as he came in. "I had to get something. You should be resting." "How can I rest when I feel like everything I have, I am about to lose." "Theresa come sit." He moved her over to the couch. "Ok, we aren't going to lose anything or any one." He placed his hand on her belly. "I got everything we need to protect you and our babies." "Ethan I think it was a mistake to come here. I want to go back to Paris. Please let's just pack and go." Theresa said. "We can't leave. We have to stay here and fight this evil and win once and for all. I will not run any longer. We are Charmed and our babies are Blessed." "I am scared." Theresa said crying. "I know, but I will keep us safe." He hugged her and she knew all was going to work out.

Ethan went about doing everything his mom said in the book. He wanted to make sure the rival of his children was a Blessed event. The day grew closer and Eve felt it was safer for Theresa to be in the hospital until she delivered because Theresa blood pressure was high and she was stressed out. Theresa refused but her family talked her into it. Ethan was off getting a special jewel that was needed.

Ethan traveled to the mountains of East India to find the Jewel of Olama. A sacred jewel sent to Earth by the Goddess Althea after she lost her own child. She hoped the jewel would bring other light that she lost. It was hidden deep in the mountain and was hard to find. But after two weeks he managed to find it and returned to Harmony. He learned Theresa was in the hospital and made is way to her. "Theresa." Ethan said waking her. "Ethan." Theresa said sitting up and hugging him. "What happened?" Ethan asked. "Well Eve said my blood pressure is to high and she put me on bed rest in the hospital." "I am sorry it took so long." Ethan said kissing her. "But you got it and you're safe right?" "Yes." He pulled out the jewel. It was light blue with a foggy center. "Oh, Ethan it is so beautiful." Theresa said holding it. "Yes, and I call Maya from Paris. She is on her way to help you deliver." "Maya is coming?" "Yes, she is the best witch doctor I know. She has been training all her life to deliver our babies. Mama wrote it all in her book. Maya is the final key to defeating all the evil so we can live in peace." "When will she be here?" "Her plane is in the air now. She will be here and then we can get started." The door opened and the families came in. "Ethan, your back." Ivy said seeing him. "Yes, my trip was a success and I am back for the delivery of my children." "Theresa are you in labor?" Pilar asked. "No, mama, but soon. Everything is falling into place and Maya will be here soon to help me deliver." "Maya?" Eve asked. "Yes, Maya is a friend from back in Paris." Ethan said. "I know it is unusual but I would like Maya to deliver the babies. It is nothing against you Eve, but Maya and I promised years ago to do this for each other." "It is ok. Has she ever delivered a baby or three?" Eve asked. "Yes, a few babies here and there. But we want you there to help if you will." Theresa said. "I will be there. When she arrives I can talk and find out what she needs." "Thank you Eve." Ethan said. His cell went off. "Hello." "Ethan it's Maya I am on my way to the Hospital. Let me talk to Theresa." "It's Maya she needs to talk to you." Ethan handed Theresa the phone. "Maya?" Theresa said. "Yes, Resa I need you to let labor start. They have to be born before the night is up." "Is everything ok?" "All the signs point to tonight so Resa tell your doctor to induce." "Ok, I will. See you soon." She hung up. "What is it?" Ethan asked. "Maya says she needs you to induce my labor." Theresa said to Eve. "I can do that if it is needed." Eve replied. "It is, please Maya said the babies need to be born tonight." "Ok, I will go get what is needed." She left. "Theresa what is the rush?" Ivy asked. "Maya has been watching over Theresa pregnancy all this time. If she feels it is best for the babies to be born tonight then we need to do it." "Ok, is there anything we can do." Pilar asked. "All we can do is wait." Ethan said. "Ok, we will be in the waiting room awaiting news." Ivy said. Everyone left and Eve came back in. She started the dip to induce labor and set the monitors on. Maya arrived a few moments later and told Eve what she was going to need. Eve left to get everything and Maya got the things she need ed ready. "Ok, Theresa are you ready?" "No, but they're coming." She could feel the contractions getting closer and closer. "Theresa all will be fine. Ethan has gotten everything so evil can't get near." "I know, but the pain is unbearable." "Ok, well shall we get this show on the road?" Her and Ethan set up all the charms, jewels and other protective measures that were gathered.

As labor beings, all seems fine, but an unforeseen evil isn't to far away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eve came in and they all got under way. Theresa hit 10 centimeters and was ready to deliver. Ok, Theresa the babies are ready so now you need to push." Maya said. Eve and Ethan helped her push and the first baby was born. "It's a girl." Maya said holding her up. Eve was shocked at all the bright lights. "it's ok Eve." Ethan said. Maya handed the baby girl to Eve and she moved to clean her off. "Ok, Theresa we have two more to go." Theresa began to push again and soon her son was born. "You have a boy." Maya said handing the boy over to Eve. "Ok Theresa I know you are tired but you have one little girl to go." Maya said. Fully exhausted Theresa began to push and moments later the last girl was born. "You have another girl." Maya said. The room was full of bright lights but for all present it was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. "Ok, we have to move quickly." Maya said. She placed the last baby next to her siblings. "What is going on?" Eve asked. "You are about to witness the most blessed and evil of events." Maya said. "Ethan the last crystal you got. Break it into three." Ethan pulled the crystal out and broke it into three. Amazingly it broke easily. "I can feel them." Theresa said. "What?" Maya said. "The evil. It is coming closer." "Ok, Theresa I need you to focus on it. Find where they are." Maya said. Theresa closed her eyes and searched for the evil. Out in the hospital all the lights went out and a cold chill could be felt. What is going on?" Ivy asked. "Evil is here." Father Lonagen said. "What?" Pilar said. "A great force of good has been brought into this world and evil will try and take it." "The babies?" Ivy and Pilar said. "Yes, Ethan and Theresa held the key to the last time evil tried to come into our world, that is why they were taken all those years ago. But their children all three hold more good in them then all of us here on Earth." "What can we do?" Pilar asked. "We can only pray. The rest is up to all in that room. Ethan and Theresa know what they are doing." All bowed their head and began to pray for Theresa and the babies. "Their here in the hospital." Theresa said. "Ok, what else can you feel." Maya asked. "A force of good right outside the door. Our families are praying." "Good, that means Father Lonagen has made it. Theresa focus on the evil. Try to keep them away as long as possible." Theresa closed her eyes and tired to confuse the evil. Maya and Ethan sat the crystals on the babies and Maya began to read out of an old book. "We need the keepers blood." Maya said. They looked at Eve. "What?" "You have been chosen as the keeper. The dreams you've been having have led you here. Do you except the task of being keeper?" Maya asked. "Yes." "OK." Ethan moved over to her. "Sorry Dr. Russell but this will hurt." He cut open her finger and moved her over to the babies. Maya took her hand and placed a drop of blood on each crystal. "Eve I need you to read this." Maya said handing her a book. Surprisingly Eve knew how to read it. She read the passage and the lights changed to blue. "Their coming closer." Theresa said. "We need to move the babies over to her now." They each took a baby and moved over,. "Theresa open your eyes. We need to finish the ceremony." Maya said. Theresa opened her eyes and they placed the babies in her arms. Ethan, Maya and Eve took hands and they finished the last of the passage. The light grew to bright white again and was gone.

What happened? Did it work? Is evil gone? Find out soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Their eyes took a moment to focus, they looked down and saw three beautiful babies smiling and looking at the world. "It is done." Maya said. The lights came back on and a warm breeze could be felt. "The evil is gone." Theresa said. "Yes, goodness one out." Maya said. "I'll go tell your families they can come in now." She left and Eve moved over. "Eve are you all right?" Ethan asked. "I have been having these dreams like I was preparing for something like this and now it all makes since." "You're their keeper. Chosen to from all the other souls in the world because yours shines brighter then any others." Ethan said. "I am glad and will do what ever it takes to keep them safe." "Thank you." Theresa said. "We should get them cleaned up and named." Ethan said. Eve and Ethan took the babies to get cleaned and brought them back. "Ok so have you thought of any names?" Eve asked. "Yep, this sweet little man will be named Andrew Clay after a great man, and this little girl will be named Megan Marie after mama and you my sweet will be named Althea Starr after the Goddess who blessed you." "Those are lovely names." Eve said writing the down. "I will let your families in now and I'll check on you all later." Eve left and in came their families. Ethan introduced them all and they were happy. The Lopez-Fitzgerald and Crane families were finally whole and at peace.

I hope you have enjoyed reading Charmed, where finding your family is about facing the greatest evil and defeting it. Where all life is connected and goodness is the key to all life.

Thanks to all who read and gave feed back. 


End file.
